Amor Desde El Mas Alla
by Sungmi-chan
Summary: ¿Amor? ¿Chica solitaria? ¿Suicida? Que esconde exactamente Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu lo descubrirá de una manera no tanto agradable /UA/ Mal summary, mejor pasad a leerlo NaLu Oneshot


******Holaa Saluditos ^^ Otra historia NaLu con un toque de mmm cosas Halowuinescas? xD quien sabe **

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima… **

**DICLAIMER: Historia basada en una creepypasta, la historia no es mía, yo solo le agregue algunas cosillas por ahí ^^**

** Y!**

…

_**Amor Desde El Mas Allá**_

**Pov. Natsu**

Era el primer día de universidad y empecé a conocer amigos, pero ese día conocí a una mujer cuyo nombre era Lucy Heartfilia. Era muy diferente a todos los demás, piel algo pálida, ojos cafés oscuros, cabellos rubios.

-Hola – le dije, nadie le hablaba. Pero yo decidí ir a platicar con ella para poder conocerla y poder tener algún vinculo con ella.

Hola – Me sonrió dulcemente pero su mirada se encontraba vacía

-¿Porque no platicas con los demás? Aquí en la universidad Fairy Tail podrás hacer muchos amigos – le dije en un tono tranquilo. Ella me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió. Me comentó que yo fui la primera persona con la que había hablado. Yo aun sorprendido la mire a los ojos y creí que no era muy socialista. Pero a eso no le tome importancia.

…

Ya que era una mujer muy hermosa y no tenia nada de malo. Desde ese día he dedicado mi tiempo en salir todos los días con ella para conocerla más. Después de un tiempo iniciamos una relación. Un día ella me invitó a su casa y yo obviamente acepte y fuimos a su hogar. Cuando llegamos a él. Me sorprendí por que estaba bastante descuidada y, bueno yo no soy una persona totalmente que tenga sus cosas en orden. No había nada raro en la casa. Pero si sentí un enorme vacío al dar unos cuantos pasos al interior de la vivienda, por dentro era hermosa aunque algo desordenada, con muebles algo antiguos, las paredes color rosa pastel y fotografías de ella y sus padres.  
Me quedé callado por un momento pero no le presté mucha atención. Desde ese día cuando entraba a la casa de Lucy seguía sintiendo esa sensación de vacío y unos escalofríos recorrían mi espalda. No seguí prestándole atención porque creí que era una sensación que pasaría después de visitar de manera más constante a su casa.  
Pasaron los días, yo antes de dirigirme a mi casa pasaba a la de Lucy para dejarla, un día me quede a comer ahí ya que se me había hecho costumbre. Mientras comíamos me contó con la mirada al piso, que estaba sola porque sus padres murieron hace dos años.  
Yo un poco perturbado la consolé abrazándola, besándola y recordándole que yo la protegería y estaría a su lado siempre.  
Ella me miró dándome una sonrisa mientras corría una lágrima entre su ojo y su mejilla.

…

Días después me invitó a su casa anterior en la que vivía con sus padres.  
Entramos juntos mientras quitaba un candado un poco oxidado de una puerta muy agrietada. Al entrar se sentía un frío muy perturbador en el cual podía hasta ver mi propio aliento.

Hicimos un recorrido desde la cocina, el comedor, sala de estar, etc. Me llevó a la habitación en donde dormían sus padres. Cuando entré vi algo muy horrible en las paredes, había sangre derramada donde se notaba como si alguien apretase con fuerza la pared.  
En la cama se encontraba la madre de Lucy amarrada de brazos y pies completamente desnuda.  
Se encontraba muerta con una mirada completamente llena de horror. Luego nos dirigimos hacia el baño y vi a su padre colgado del cuello con una cuerda muy peculiar. En su cuello había un gran corte y en el piso se encontraba un gran cuchillo denominada el arma homicida.  
Pero sigue el espectáculo. Porque cuando voltee hacia el piso vi un rastro de sangre que seguía por el pasillo hacia una habitación donde se encontraba la puerta cerrada y manchada con huellas de sangre. Abrí la puerta. No podía ver nada así que encendí la luz y no pude creer lo que había visto.

En una esquina se encontraba Lucy tirada con el ojo izquierdo fuera de su posición y en su muñeca cortes muy profundos. Al ver esa horrible escena me desmallé por un largo tiempo. Cuando recuperé la razón miré a Lucy y noté que en su mano tenia una carta.  
La retiré de su rígida mano y la leí.  
En la carta decía un mensaje dirigido a mí

''GRACIAS POR HACERME TAN FELIZ ''

Luego de haberla leído salí corriendo avisándole a la POLICIA DE INVESTIGACION que fueran a investigar la casa. Pasadas unas cuantas horas llegó la policía e investigaron toda la casa.

-Q-que, ¿Q-qué paso? Vi el cuerpo de Lucy lleno de sangre pero ella estaba a mi lado – dije muy perturbado, no, no me creía eso, era una broma ¿Verdad? Lucy estaba viva ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento, sus cuerpos indican que llevan unos 2 meses así. La señorita Lucy Heartfilia mato a sus padres y luego se suicido. Las razones se desconocen, estuvimos investigando durante un tiempo este asesinato, pero nunca se llego a saber donde fue - Me comentaron para después retirarse del lugar no sin antes llamar al medico forense*.

Pasado ese horrible momento quedé demasiado perturbado. Aún conservo a la carta que me escribió y una foto suya. Aun preguntándome que fue aquello, recordándolo, pensando que es un sueño; porque no es cierto ella estaba viva ¿Verdad?

…

Saluditosss! :D

Pues eh aquí una idea, leyendo una creepypasta y dije esto esta perfecto para un NaLu xD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado ^^

Arigato por los reviews en mi anterior fic _"El Hada y el Mago" _ a:

**Infinity Infinytum - Tsuki Kuroi - ASay20 – xsakuxsasux **y tambien a los favoritos… Gracias

Atte: _Sungmi-chan ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Merece un review? _


End file.
